List of references in non-Disney web videos/0-M
List of references to Disney in notable web videos neither produced nor distributed by Disney. This sub-page contains only web series with titles that start with either numerals or the letters A through M. :See also: List of references in non-Disney web videos/N-Z '' *The Lion King'' was the subject of one video. *The video on Scarface parodies the climax of Hockey Homicide. '' *The Nerd reviewed the [[Who Framed Roger Rabbit (NES)|''Who Framed Roger Rabbit NES game]] on April 24, 2006, and the ''Darkwing Duck'' TurboGrafx-16 game on May 13, 2015. He looked over the Roger Rabbit game again in September 3, 2010 as part of his Back to the Future ReRevisited video. *In his review of Tiger Electronics handheld games (aired September 6, 2013), the Nerd briefly talks about the Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers and Dinosaurs handheld games. The DuckTales handheld game is also seen in this video. Advertisements for 101 Dalmatians and Hercules Tiger Games can also be seen in a book the Nerd is looking in. *The Nerd mentions Scrooge McDuck in one episode. *In the first segment of James Rolfe's video review of the first Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon (aired April 26, 2011), he mentions that Vernon Fenwick looks like a descendant of Ichabod Crane. Also, when he talks about Shredder being the court jester of 1980s cartoon villains, he shows clips of various other 1980s cartoon villains, including a clip of Flintheart Glomgold from the DuckTales episode "A Drain in the Economy". *Roger Rabbit and Jessica Rabbit made several cameos in the show. '' *In the short ''Girl talks to Moon, the Kingdom Hearts music in the opening menu plays in the end. ''Animated Analysis'' *The host of this video series has reviewed the Disney movies The Black Cauldron, Cars 2, Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World, and The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. Also, Cruella De Vil, Frollo, and Gaston are his eighth, seventh and sixth most insane animated villains respectively. '' /ADHD'' *In "Childhood Ruined", Ariel is featured. *"Scientifically Accurate DuckTales" is a parody of DuckTales. Ducks are necrophiles, lack sphincters and dump in piles, Scrooge McDuck would break his neck on his pool of money as it would be hard as concrete, also ducks are cannibals, carry diseases like H5N1 bird flu, and sport corkscrew-shaped genitals. *"Scientifically Accurate Chip and Dale: Rescue Rangers" is a parody of Chip and Dale: Rescue Rangers. Chipmunks will die if their teeth grow too long, impaling their brain, line their burrows with their feces, sport bones inside their genitals, and are carriers of diseases. *"THE LITTLE MERMAID EXCEPT SHARK" is a parody of the song "Part of Your World" from The Little Mermaid. This stars an orange shark singing the song instead of Ariel. *"Frozen 2" is a parody of Frozen. An evil darkness awakens within Elsa and she destroys an entire town with her song "Let It Go". '' *In "Picture Contest Winners" (aired June 11, 2010), the Annoying Orange Picture Contest winners include pictures of "The Ironing Orange" (Iron Man), "Death Orange" (Death Star) and "WazzUP" (Up). *In "Ask Orange #3: A-TOY-ING ORANGE!" (aired December 2, 2011), after Liam the Leprechaun turns him into a toy, Orange describes himself as "Pinocchio in reverse." *In "Nutcracker, Sweet!" (aired December 16, 2011), Orange says that he will call the chestnuts "Scrooge McNut". This is a reference to Scrooge McDuck. *In "Bacon Invaders" (aired May 4, 2012), upon seeing Bacon, Orange says that "it's Jiminy Crispy," a reference to Jiminy Cricket. *"Iron Apple" (aired May 3, 2013) is a spoof of Iron Man to promote ''Iron Man 3. Midget Apple becomes Iron Apple, and fights a possessed Orange. *"Honey, I Shrunk the Fruits" (aired May 17, 2013) is a spoof of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids. A revived Dr. Bananas shrinks Orange, Pear, Midget Apple and Marshmallow with his new invention, the Shrinky-Dinky Fruitilizer Minimizer, while thinning Grapefruit. *In "Let's Play! - MINECRAFT" (aired November 29, 2013), Orange sings "A Whole New World" from Aladdin. *In "Let's Play Temple Run 2!", Orange mentions that sliding down the river in Temple Run 2 reminds him of Cool Runnings. *In "Happy 5th Birthday!", Floyd Norman is one of the celebrities who celebrates Orange's fifth birthday in messages on a TV screen, which he also explains to Orange about his career with Disney and Pixar in the video of the full messages, and tells him that "they don't come any funnier than you." *In "FRUITCAKE", Fruitcake says nonsensically, "And that's how you make bun Minnie Mouse sandwich!" *The series of "Trailer Trashed!!" videos, which show Orange and the gang commenting on trailers for upcoming films while in a movie theater, includes episodes for the trailers of Avengers: Age of Ultron, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Ant-Man, Tomorrowland, Inside Out, The Good Dinosaur, The Jungle Book, Finding Dory, The BFG, Rogue One, Incredibles 2, Dumbo and Frozen II. Additionally, in the episode showing the trailer of Smosh: The Movie, after Marshmallow shows his enthusiasm of both Ian and Anthony being in the movie, Midget Apple asks him what he thought of Frozen, to which he states that he hated it, making Orange and Pear say "What?!" Also, in the video for The Jungle Book, when Midget Apple comments that Disneyland has the greatest rides, Orange annoys the gang by mentioning It's a Small World. In the video for Finding Dory, as a response to Dory talking in her sleep, Orange sings a parody of "When You Wish Upon a Star", with "wish" replaced by "fish". **Ironically, in the Incredibles 2 video, they watch two trailers instead of just one. *In "Incognito Burrito", Orange pretends to be Pinocchio with his vuvuzela, which grows when he makes a lie of being the character. *The Annoying Orange Gaming channel has videos where Orange plays Inside Out: Thought Bubbles, two where he plays Disney Crossy Road, and two where he plays levels of Roblox based on Cars. Pear also has a video of him playing Disney Crossy Road. * In "Ask Orange #18: Knife Drill!", Orange gets asked via a comment to turn into Elsa from Frozen, but he is reluctant to do so because Elsa is female. Pear and Marshmallow try to get him to do it, only for him to keep declining. However, after he says, "I will not! And I wish everyone here would just...", he then turns into Elsa and sings "Let It Go", cheering Pear and Marshmallow up. *The title of "Ask Orange #21: THE FART AWAKENS!" is a pun on Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Also, at one point in the episode, Orange prepares to do a lightsaber battle with Pear as requested by one of the fans, though Pear does not want to do it, and Marshmallow defends him by battling Orange. *In "Happy Wheels: RETURN OF THE 90's", Orange plays levels of Happy Wheels themed after different media from the 1990s. One of these is a level based on Toy Story. *In "Ask Orange #32: Indiana Orange!" (aired July 28, 2017), one of the fans asks Orange to lift Thor's hammer. Orange obeys, but fails to lift it. Pear assumes that it is because Orange is not strong enough to lift it, but Orange points out that it is actually because he has no hands to lift it. *"Ask Orange #35: Shocktober Surprise!" (aired October 13, 2017) features two Lucasfilm references: **Orange, Grapefruit and two other fruits cosplay as BB-8, with Midget Apple beneath Grapefruit's BB-8 head piece due to not being big enough to wear a BB-8 body piece. However, Grapefruit finds it awkward that everyone is all dressed as the same character. **As a request by a fan to make Pear puke, Orange tells Pear about Lucasfilm making a [[Indiana Jones 5|fifth Indiana Jones film]], successfully making Pear puke. The next request involves Orange giving Pear a gift so to make up for making him puke, but the gift turns out to be a DVD of Indiana Jones 5, making Pear puke again. *In "$1 vs $500 Popsicle" (aired November 3, 2017), Orange makes multiple references to the Frozen song "Let It Go": **Just before $1 Popsicle and $500 Popsicle fight, Orange tells them: "Just 'chill' out and let it go!" **When $500 Popsicle claims $1 Popsicle to be discarded, Orange says: "What's so bad about that? The cold never bothered him anyway." Annoyed with the reference, Pear says: "Please don't!" **While $500 Popsicle swings $1 Popsicle, Orange sings: "Let him go, let him go, something, something, let him go!" **In response to a fudge bar wanting to watch the fight, Orange allows him to sing the next verse, despite Pear's disagreement, and Orange sings another chorus. Still annoyed of the reference, Pear says: "This reference is way too old!", and Orange replies: "Yup!" and sings: "The past is in the past!" *In "Storytime #4: Snow White and the 7 Dwarfs" (aired March 2, 2018), some of the models of the characters in Orange's version of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs represent the Disney versions of Snow White, the Evil Queen, Doc and Dopey. Orange also mentions two of the dwarves, which are using a huge trench coat looking like Snow White, to be Sleepy and Sneezy, although the models of them in the episode do not have much resemblance to their Disney models. As Orange adds in celebrities and characters not belonging to the story, he includes Huey, Dewey, Louie and Dick Tracy as a few of the extra dwarves that make way more than seven. Eventually, Orange's version of the story ends with the characters all getting blown up by TNT. *In "Ask Orange #39: The Circle of Knife!" (aired March 23, 2018), as requested by a fan, Orange sings a spoof of "Circle of Life" called "Circle of Knife" while Pear holds him up from a replica of Pride Rock. However, without any hands, Pear accidentally drops Orange onto the kitchen floor. *In "Ask Orange #40: Pear Bud!" (aired April 20, 2018), one of the movie trailer spoofs featuring Pear is called "Pear Bud", a parody of Air Bud, where Pear keeps getting hit in the face by numerous basketballs, making him regret wanting to be in a movie. *In "Ask Orange #41: Orange's Mind is Blown!" (aired May 11, 2018), a fan (who is a sponsor at that time) asks Orange if he likes Passion Fruit, but Orange gets turned into Pinocchio (wearing Groucho glasses). He is reluctant to answer, knowing that the audience and crew will know how he really feels about her, whether he answers yes or no. However, he instead tells random lies and uses his nose as a pole vault long enough to escape through an unreachable window. *In "STORY TIME: The Little Mermaid" (aired June 1, 2018), when Pear is about to tell the story of The Little Mermaid, Orange suggests that they watch the Disney movie adaptation and jokingly sings "Under the Sea", to which Pear points out that the original tale is very different to the movie, including that it does not have a character representing Sebastian. When Orange tells his version of the story, he focuses it on a singing crab representing Sebastian rather than the titular character representing Ariel, and makes it that the crab wants to have legs like a human representing Prince Eric, despite Pear pointing out that crabs already have legs. However, Orange then describes the crab going to the Sea Witch, who represents Ursula, and trading his singing voice for extra legs all around his body and on the legs he already has. As an annoyed Pear asks that they get to a part of the story where the titular character is supposed to be shown, Orange makes more changes by having that the little mermaid, resembling Ariel, also gets legs all around her body thanks to the Sea Witch, and thanks to this, when she finds the prince, he shuns her for her appearance. In the ending of Orange's version, the mermaid and the crab win the World Cup for Atlantis and have offspring, while the Sea Witch performs at a show parodying American Idol. When Pear complains about the story ending with a tidal wave flooding the whole Earth despite Orange saying it is a happy ending, Orange responds by saying "...from that day on, the whole world was..." before singing "Under the Sea", annoying Pear even more. *In "HOW2: How to Go to Disneyland" (aired March 13, 2019), Orange and Pear go to Disneyland with some steps suggesting to go without paying for entry tickets such as posing as cast members. However, Orange's advice only results in getting caught by an entry guard due to both Orange and Pear wearing the same costumes and warns them to come back when they have tickets before throwing them out. The title card and the on-screen text showing the steps also spoof the old Walt Disney Pictures logo, with the background also looking blue. *In "Annoying Orange vs Buzz Lightyear!", Orange met Buzz Lightyear. ''Alternative Reality Dragon Ball Z'' *In Episode 62, "When You Wish Upon a Star" is played and Goku and Vegeta say they're going to Disney World. ''Atop the Fourth Wall'' *During his review of Mr. T and the T-Force #1, Linkara remarks that "Darkwing Duck could only hope to match Mr. T's level of intensity." *In Linkara's review of Daredevil #306, the back cover ad of the comic is for Honey, I Blew Up the Kid. *In his review of Captain Planet and the Planeteers #3, Linkara, appalled by a raccoon with a thought balloon over its head, objects that no animals think like that, outside of Disney movies. *In the closing scene of the second half of Linkara's review of Countdown to Final Crisis, Chester A. Bum tells the Nostalgia Critic that he blew up the planet Pluto, but the Critic insists that no one cares about Pluto because it means that no one will be able to make "planet Disney dog jokes". *During his review of Law and Order #1, Linkara quips that Order's backstory sounds like Hannah Montana as an episode of E! True Hollywood Story. *During his review of Air Raiders #1, Linkara thinks that Aerozar bears an uncanny resemblance to Gaston. *At the end of Linkara's "Top 15 Screw-Ups of AT4W" video, Douchey McNitpick compares Linkara to the rat from Ratatouille. *During his review of Sultry Teenage Super-Foxes #2, in response to a robot randomly blurting out, "Up?", Linkara remarks, "What, was that the last movie you saw?" *In his review of Tandy Computer Whiz Kids: Fit to Win, Linkara ridicules how the main character did not win the marathon, but tied with a female competitor to highlight equality over actually winning. To illustrate his point, Linkara shows a clip of The Incredibles: Helen Parr telling Dash everyone is special, which Dash thinks means no one is special. *In his review of Silent Hill: Dead/Alive #3 ''and ''#4, Linkara, taking note of some demon nurses talking as they prepare an "empty vessel" (Connie), says that one of the nurses even starts singing "Whistle While We Work". *The title card for his review of Superman: Distant Fires has "Family" from James and the Giant Peach playing in the background. Later, Linkara describes Superman and Wonder Woman standing on a cliff together as "a superhero rendition of Pocahontas." *In his review of The Backstreet Project #1, Linkara remarks that the people of Zophacia, instead of televised concerts, can only listen to "High School Musical: The Full Orchestral Score". *As he starts his review of Star Trek #2, Linkara gives a brief history on its publisher, Gold Key, which distributed comics based on numerous licensed properties in its lifetime, including Disney. As he says this, he shows an image of a Donald Duck comic. *During his review of Marville #5, as the time travelers watch a group of neanderthals corner a buck that throws one of the neanderthals into the air, one of the time travelers, Lucy, remarks, "They are no match for that monster," to which Linkara, thinking the buck is the monster, remarks, "Does Lucy think that Bambi was a horror movie?" *During his review of Brute Force #4, Linkara makes a joke about a character in the comic being forced to watch The Lion King non-stop. *Linkara sings the opening lines from "Part of Your World" in his review of Sci-Spy #4. *In his video of the fourth installment of "Comic Book Quickies", as part of his review of DC's Love Stories, when Amy tells Mia that while Cinderella may have found her Prince Charming, he's not always right for every girl, Linkara chimes in: "Especially when he's hitting on the wives of bakers instead." *In his review of Avengers Assemble Featuring Captain Citrus, as the Avengers arrive in Orlando to battle the invading androids, they jump out of the Quinjet while it is in flight, yet leave no one to pilot it, to which Linkara suspects that, as a result, "it crashed into Disney World or something." *Despite the page of Trouble #2 he was reading never actually saying it, Linkara infers that the "Florida theme park" that the character named Ben says he wants to work at is Disney World. Said comic pretty much proves him right on the same page with the fact that the character being spoken to replies by saying she always fantasized about being with a man in a mouse suit. Later on in the same review he says, imitating said character (whose name is May by the way), that Ben dresses like Mickey for her when she asks him too. *Linkara refers to Mufasa in his Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger and Pokémon Reburst reviews. *When reviewing Tales of Suspense #52, the comic promotes itself with the introduction of Black Widow, but based on her appearance, Linkara thinks it's Cruella De Vil. *During his review of Deadpool Bi-Annual #1, Linkara quips that Wreckless the Robo-Bear's bear vehicle is an example of "the bare necessities". *Waddles appears on the title card for the "Comic Book Quickies #7" episode. *Linkara reviewed Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel in January of 2019. *Linkara reviewed Darkwing Duck #1-4 in March of 2019. *In his riff on Holiday From Rules?, as a boy climbs up a tree, Linkara sings in a deep voice, "I'll... make a man... out of you." He also makes a similar reference in his riff on the Superman cartoon Secret Agent; at the very beginning where Superman is described as "more powerful than the pounding surf", Linkara sings, "He must be swift as a coursing river..." *In another riff video, on Just a Spark, as the forest fire in the film rages, Linakra remarks, "Geez, Bambi is having the worst day ever. His mother dies, and now this." ''The Blockbuster Buster'' *ERod has reviewed the Disney movies Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Cars 2, The Country Bears, Hannah Montana: The Movie, The Haunted Mansion, Herbie: Fully Loaded, Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Underdog, 102 Dalmatians, Planes, The Sorcerer's Apprentice, My Favorite Martian, Home on the Range, Mars Needs Moms, Maleficent, Planes: Fire & Rescue, Inspector Gadget, Into the Woods, Strange Magic, Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book, G-Force, The Black Hole, and Inhumans. He has also posted Honest Reviews of the Toy Story trilogy and the spin-off holiday specials, Darkwing Duck, Wreck-It Ralph, Big Hero 6, and Gravity Falls, as well as a video listing five reasons why he considers Cars 3 actually worth seeing. Additionally, in every episode prior to 2017, several VHS tapes and DVDs of Disney animated features can be seen on the shelf behind ERod, and the instrumental bridge from "Woody's Roundup" is sometimes used as background music. Later episodes show his copy of Journal 3 as part of the background. *At the end of his review of Spider-Man 3, ERod points out that the movie grossed more money than The Lion King while holding up his copy of The Lion King VHS. *When James McCullen's speech is applauded in his review of G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra, a clip of Mr. Potato Head saying "Did you all take stupid pills?" is played. *In the Top 10 Cross-Over Battles video, the "Donald Duck vs. " scene from Who Framed Roger Rabbit ranks at #9. *A "Casting Couch" episode was done where ERod lists his picks for who to portray the characters from Gargoyles in a movie adaptation. *In the "Top 10 It's a Wonderful Life Episodes" video, the Darkwing Duck episode "Life, the Negaverse, and Everything", Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time, and the Gargoyles episode "Future Tense" were listed as the 8th, 5th, and 4th spots respectively. *In his review of The Cat in the Hat movie, ERod criticizes Conrad's attempt at a stunt, saying, "Kick Buttowski would've owned that stunt!" and shows a clip from "There Will Be Nachos". *In his "Top 10 Crossover Battles That I Want to See" video, his pick for #6 was Darkwing Duck vs. Danger Mouse. *In his second "Top 10 Cartoons That Should Be Movies" video, Darkwing Duck and Kim Possible were listed as his 7th and 4th picks, respectively. *Mickey Mouse appears on the title card for the "Top 10 Voice-Over Actors" video. *In his review of the Alvin and the Chipmunks movie, ERod compares how Ratatouille explains how Remy learned about cooking with the Chipmunks movie's lack of explaining how the Chipmunks learned to sing. He also mentions Syndrome when expressing shock that Jason Lee is playing Dave Seville. *At the end of ERod's review of Tarzan and the Lost City, he gives his thoughts on the 1999 Disney film. Disney's version of Tarzan himself is also seen on the title card. *In the Smurfs movie review, ERod, confessing that he was a big fan of the original show, admits that he always hoped the Smurfs would do a crossover with the Gummi Bears. Later, when he finds out that most of the film takes place in present-day New York, a clip of Syndrome saying "Lame, lame, lame, lame!" is used. Then, when the Smurfs sing, a clip of Jack Black screaming "You're ruining one of the greatest songs of all time!" from The Muppets is used. *ERod's review of Mirror Mirror included clips from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, with "Heigh Ho" being played over the end credits. *In the Scooby-Doo 2 review, ERod mentions the lesson of turning a weakness into a strength, saying he learned it from Darkwing Duck and running a clip from "Smarter Than a Speeding Bullet". Later, when he mentions a scene where Scooby and Shaggy were sliding down a hill earlier in the film, he says that it was not skateboarding and then shows a clip of Woody saying "That was... falling with style!" *In his reviews of the Shrek movies, ERod talks about the frequent jokes at Disney's expense in the films and refers to the princesses as the "Disney Princesses" throughout his review of Shrek the Third. King Harold hiring an assassin to get rid of Shrek in the second movie is also compared with Darkwing Duck going overboard in trying to get rid of a fly. *In ERod's review of Hotel Transylvania, EJoy disproves ERod's claim that characters can't be both cute and tough, citing the Gummi Bears as an example. Later, ERod makes a sarcastic comment about the "originality" of the film's plot while holding up his copy of The Little Mermaid VHS. *In his "Top 10 Asinine Avatar Moments" video, ERod notes how the plot of Avatar is the same as Pocahontas and also compares some of the film's characters to those from The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, and The Lion King. Later on, he asks "Who planned this whole 'avatar' gimmick?! Dr. Drakken?" and then shows a clip from "Blush". *In his review of G.I. Joe: Retaliation, ERod says he has seen stuffed animals who are better actors than , showing a clip of Mr. Pricklepants. Later, in a scene featuring grappling hooks, he remarks that Mabel Pines was right about grappling hooks solving everything and shows a montage of the scene that follows, accompanied by clips from "Tourist Trapped" and Small Fry. *At the beginning of his R.I.P.D. review, ERod receives a personal greeting from Jim Cummings, speaking in his Darkwing Duck voice. During the review, ERod illustrates the expression "They just drop this entire universe on you like a ton of bricks" with a clip of bricks falling on Roger in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. A clip of Buzz Lightyear choking after Woody opens his helmet in Toy Story is used as one of three prospective clips for ERod to use in response to a fart joke (it is later revealed to be the winning clip in ERod's The Smurfs 2 review). At the end, ERod mentions A Bug's Life's similarities to Three Amigos as an example of a good movie with an unoriginal plot. *In his review of Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters, the clip of Mabel getting her grappling hook is used again. ERod later lists Mike Wazowski as a famous cyclops. *In his review of the Batman: The Brave and the Bold video game for the Nintendo Wii, ERod asks about the Wiimote, "Who designed this thing? Gyro Gearloose?!" *His review of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked features Sebastian in the title card. Also, ERod mentions one scene's similarity to The Rescuers. *In his review of Robots, ERod notes one scene's similarity with Flik arriving in the city in A Bug's Life. He also comments on one character looking and sounding like a parody of Mickey Mouse, and then suddenly gets a phone call from Mickey himself, who is angry about this. *In his "Top 10 Ridiculous Robocop Moments" video, ERod brings up Bill Farmer's cameo and mentions how weird it is that Goofy is reporting the news in Robocop. *In his review of The Legend of Hercules, ERod references the Disney film several times, with Hades and Pain and Panic appearing on the title card and "Zero to Hero" being used as the end credits music. Also, ERod points out that Darkwing Duck is better at escaping imprisonment than the film's version of Hercules, and then plays a clip from the Darkwing Duck episode "Adopt-a-Con". *In his "Top Voice-Over Actors Volume 3: The Revenge" video, Scrooge McDuck, Chip and Dale (in their Rescue Rangers outfits), Jack Skellington, and Mabel Pines all appear on the title card. *In his review of Vampire Academy, ERod laments about one of the movie's characters failing to get a date with Rose after helping her, saying "Any other Ron would've gotten more action for saving the day!", and then shows a clip of Kim and Ron's kiss from the end of Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama. *At the beginning of his review of Legends of Oz, ERod is shown reading the Darkwing Duck: The Duck Knight Returns trade paperback. When he talks about how most post-1939 film adaptations of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz are either sequels or prequels, it's accompanied by pictures of the posters to Return to Oz and Oz the Great and Powerful. He also says that Lea Michele's performance as Dorothy Gale sounds like a cheap imitation of Jodi Benson and then compares one of Dorothy's lines with one of Ariel's lines. He later says that the courtroom scene "uses enough candy puns to make Wreck-It Ralph look conservative." He then uses a clip from Oz the Great and Powerful in response to China Princess joining in the quest. At the end, ERod mentions that Tara Strong has proven she could be a great lead in a fairy tale, showing a picture of Melody from The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. *Pluto can be seen on the title card for the "Top Voice Actors Volume 4: Dawn of the Rising" video. Additionally, at the end of the video, ERod pays tribute to Christine Cavanaugh by using "Little Girl Blue" as the end credits music. *Clips from the Wander Over Yonder episode "The Box" are used in ERod's review of I Am Number Four. *ERod frequently references Beauty and the Beast throughout his review of Beastly. *Dipper and Mabel appear on the title card for the Constantine Pros and Cons video. *The clip of Mabel obtaining her grappling hook is used once again in ERod's review of The Thing prequel. *In the review of Annabelle, the end credits clip from the Gravity Falls episode "Little Gift Shop of Horrors" is used, with ERod dubbing in dialogue for the eponymous doll. *At the beginning of his review of the Jem & the Holograms movie, ERod compares the original cartoon's success to that of Gravity Falls. At the end of the review, he also says that the movie is nothing more than a "generic original Disney Channel movie." He then expresses disbelief at the producers believing that audiences wouldn't be able to accept a movie with the fantasy aspect of the cartoon, citing the popularity of Frozen and Guardians of the Galaxy. *Clips from Peter Pan are used at various points in ERod's review of Pan. *In ERod's review of Gods of Egypt, he criticizes how the movie rips off elements from Aladdin and Hercules. Then, when he battles the movie at the end, he takes on a form emulating Darkwing Duck. *In the "Top 10 Movie Adaptations of Cartoons" video, A Goofy Movie and DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp were listed as #7 and #6, respectively. Scrooge McDuck also appears on the title card, and the end of the video shows ERod receiving the defictionalized Journal 3, with the dedication in the credits being for "Sixer". *ERod's review of Hop opens with him looking through Journal 3. When he asks the viewers if they've ever wondered why there are so many movies about Christmas and Halloween, he holds up a copy of the 2008 DVD of The Nightmare Before Christmas. A clip of Mabel saying "That sounds like a dumb idea for poopheads" from "Double Dipper" is used in response to Fred O'Hare getting to live in a mansion until he goes for a job interview. When Fred's sister Sam eats one of E.B.'s jellybeans, a clip of the vomiting gnome from "Tourist Trapped" is used. ERod later remarks that the movie's writing is "lazier than Lazy Susan listening to 'Lazy' by X-Press2 in LazyTown." When the movie's villain transforms into a half-chicken-half-bunny hybrid, ERod says that he has turned into a Wuzzle. *In ERod's review of Tooth Fairy, a clip from "Little Gift Shop of Horrors" is used in response to the fact that the main character's wings do not resemble those on the poster. *In ERod's review of Batman vs. Superman: Dawn of Justice, he remarks that Holly Hunter is "the only legitimate superhero in this movie" while showing a picture of Elastigirl. *ERod's "Top 10 Jim Cummings Characters" video has each number accompanied by the last few bars of the Darkwing Duck theme song. Lionel from Dumbo's Circus, "Winnie the Pooh and Tigger too", Pete, Don Karnage, Ray, and Darkwing Duck are ranked at #10, 7, 3, 2, and 1, respectively. ''Books vs. Movies'' *Several of Matt Guion's Books vs. Movies reviews compared the books with their Disney adaptations, including comparisons of the original books and Disney adaptations of Freaky Friday (in which the movie won), Return to Oz (in which the movie won), Holes (in which the book won), The Little Mermaid (the book won), Alice in Wonderland (the movie won), Who Framed Roger Rabbit (the movie won), and Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (the movie won). In the case of A Christmas Carol, Matt compared the book to five famous movie adaptations, including The Muppet Christmas Carol (which he has mentioned is his personal favorite adaptation of the story) and the 2009 film. Similarly, he compared the original story of Peter Pan with three different adaptations, including the Disney version. And in the 3-part musical episode, he compared the original stories of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella, and Sleeping Beauty with their Disney adaptations. ''Brows Held High'' *In Oancitizen's review of the Roberto Benigni version of Pinocchio, he negatively compares this version to the far superior Disney version. *Some Jerk With a Camera joined with Oancitizen for videos involving Disney movies such Beauty and the Beast and The Lion King. The latter movie is compared to the works of Shakespeare (the video is called "The History of King Simba"). ''Bum Reviews'' *Several reviews are of Disney movies, which include (as of late): The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, WALL-E, Up, A Christmas Carol, The Princess and the Frog, Alice in Wonderland, Prince of Persia, Toy Story 3, Tron: Legacy, Pirates of the Caribbean 4, The Muppets, John Carter, Wreck-It Ralph, Oz the Great and Powerful, Muppets Most Wanted, and Maleficent. ''Cartoon Fight Club'' *AnimationRewind had a series that parodies Fight Club which uses cartoon characters. It had characters such as Mickey Mouse, Goofy, Sulley, Iron Man, Bill Cipher (and most of the Gravity Falls group), Spider-Man (and his meme counterparts), Wreck-It Ralph, Kermit, Thor, Green Goblin, Stitch, Boba Fett, Clayton, Venom, Sora, Hulk, Jack Skellington, Daredevil, Star Butterfly, Wolverine, Galactus, Thanos, and Lightning McQueen. ''CinemaSins'' *Several "Everything Wrong With..." videos of movies' "sins" (plot holes, film-making blunders, or just anything that the viewer does not like) have been about Disney movies. As of late, they include: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Oz the Great and Powerful, Frozen, National Treasure, Toy Story, Maleficent, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, Tangled, The Nightmare Before Christmas, National Treasure: Book of Secrets, John Carter, Cinderella, Finding Nemo, Big Hero 6, Into the Woods, Monsters, Inc., The Incredibles, Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, WALL-E, Tomorrowland, Inside Out, Toy Story 2, The Lion King, ''Cinderella'' (2015), Monsters University, Brave, The Jungle Book, The Good Dinosaur, Cars, Alice in Wonderland, A Bug's Life, Tarzan, Zootopia, Pete's Dragon, ''The Jungle Book'' (2016), Pocahontas, Finding Dory, Toy Story 3, Alice Through the Looking Glass, Up, Beauty and the Beast, Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, Cars 2, ''Beauty and the Beast'' (2017), Cars 3, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, Coco, Ratatouille, Tron: Legacy, The Lone Ranger, Moana, Wreck-It Ralph, Mary Poppins, The Santa Clause, Christopher Robin, Ralph Breaks the Internet, Dumbo, Lilo & Stitch, Aladdin, and The Princess and the Frog. **Additionally, the entire Star Wars series has been featured, as well as numerous Marvel films, including: The Avengers, Iron Man 3, Thor: The Dark World, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Guardians of the Galaxy, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Ant-Man, Captain America: Civil War, Doctor Strange, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Thor: Ragnarok, Black Panther, Avengers: Infinity War, and Ant-Man and the Wasp. **As well, Touchstone Pictures, Dimension Films, and Hollywood Pictures films have also been featured, including Step Up, Signs, The Sixth Sense, Armageddon, Crimson Tide, King Arthur, Super Mario Bros., Real Steel, The Rock, Unbreakable, Scream, Scream 2, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, The Village, Gnomeo & Juliet and Con Air. **One clip in the stinger for "Everything Wrong With Frozen" uses audio of the Cave of Wonders' line "Who disturbs my slumber?" when it shows the scene of Marshmallow beginning to attack Hans and the guards. **In "Everything Wrong With Death Wish", Disneyland is mentioned. **In "Everything Wrong With Skycraper" the Pirates of the Caribbean films are mentioned. **In "Everything Wrong With Into the Woods", upon seeing Rapunzel's tower, Jeremy exclaims, "Aw, man, they dragged Tangled into this, didn't they?" At the end, one clip in the post-review stinger shows Little Red Riding Hood screaming, but with Giselle's aria-like singing dubbed over it. **In "Everything Wrong With Cars", after Sally says, "Back then, cars came across the country a whole different way," Jeremy replies, "Is Jessie about to sing 'When She Loved Me'? Because I can totally come back in three minutes or so if that's going to happen." In the post-review stinger, that very song plays in the background during the aforementioned scene. **In "Everything Wrong With Moana", Jeremy compares Tui's overprotection of Moana to Marlin's overprotection of Nemo. At the end, one post-review stinger features Tamatoa singing "Oogie Boogie's Song". *At the start of Disney animated films' reviews, Jeremy Scott, the CinemaSins narrator, calls out the films for having both the Walt Disney Pictures logo and the Walt Disney Animation Studios logo back to back. *In "Everything Wrong With Avatar", when Neytiri is riding on a Banshee, Jeremy says that she is "painting with all the colors of the wind." *In "Everything Wrong With Tomb Raider" A Wrinkle in Time is mentioned. *In "Everthing Wrong With Mama Mia: Here We Go Again" Mary Poppins is mentioned. *In "Everything Wrong With Cast Away", a reference is made to Toy Story. *In "Everything Wrong With The Golden Compass, Pirates of the Caribbean is mentioned. *In "Everything Wrong With The Snowman", Jeremy mentions Aslan, Arendelle, Frozen and Olaf. *In "Everything Wrong With King Kong", when the "discount Brooks Hatlen" says, "As long as we're laughing, we won't cry over the box office," Jeremy remarks, "No, what you'll be crying over is The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe kicking your a** at the box office." Later, as the ship and film crews approach Skull Island, the rocks that form the faces of apes prompt Jeremy to think that the movie "rips off the 'rock formations look like the thing the movie is about' thing from Cars." *In "Everything Wrong With Gremlins", at the movie theater showing Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Jeremy asks, "Since when is 'Snow White' a Christmas movie?" The Christmas Eve showing of Snow White is also the "sentence" for Gremlins, after accruing 82 sins in all. *In "Everything Wrong With Ferdinand", references are made to Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, Dory and Victor, Hugo, and Laverne. *In "Everything Wrong With Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows", a reference is made to Johnny Depp's role as Jack Sparrow. *In "Everything Wrong With Pitch Perfect 3", a reference is made to Cars 2. *In "Everything Wrong With Life of Pi", the opening shot of the zoo features meerkats and warthogs in two separate scenes, causing Jeremy to remark, "Timon and Pumbaa are both in the film, but sadly don't share any screen time together." Later, as Pi and the tiger stare at the starry night sky from the boat, Jeremy quips, "My father once told me that stars are the kings of the past." Finally, at the scene when Pi and the Tiger are resting in the middle of the Ocean, Jeremy deadpans, "Is he on the EAC?" *In "Everything Wrong With Dirty Dancing", Jeremy says, "Baby is being taken on a Disneyland ride of plot developments; everywhere she goes, there's someone who just happens to be crying or yelling about something that will be important later." *In "Everything Wrong With Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan", Disneyland is mentioned at the scene of the crew takes smaller ships and shuttles to the Enterprise and parking it in section ZZ. The video also mentions that this movie unintentionally inspired Kylo Ren. *In "Everything Wrong With Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: Secret of the Ooze", references are made to The Great Muppet Caper, Darth Vader and The Force. *In "Everything Wrong With Mortal Kombat: Annihilation", references are made to Palpatine, Padmé Amidala, the Rabbit Hole in Alice in Wonderland and the Star Wars prequel films. *In "Everything Wrong With Blade: Trinty", a reference is made to Ratatouille. *In "Everything Wrong With Scooby-Doo", a reference is made to Frollo. *In "Everything Wrong With Stargate", references are made to Richard Kind being in Pixar movies, Tim Allen's role in The Santa Clause, Armageddon, C-3PO and Palpatine. *In "Everything Wrong With The Lorax", Jeremy says, "Fish are friends not food." A reference is also made to "Circle of Life", as well as to The Lion King. *In "Everything Wrong With Moulin Rouge", the appearance of a green fairy in a dress causes Jeremy to remark, "Tinker Bell is a discount this chick!" At the end, one clip in the post-review stinger shows a shot of the rooftops of Paris, while audio from Ratatouille plays in the background. *In "Everything Wrong With Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle", references are made to the Pirates of the Caribbean and Camp Rock films are mentioned. *In "Everything Wrong With Hook", at the point where a kid goes to bed around 7:40, Jeremy remarks why said kid would go to bed when "the next episode of Dinosaurs comes on". Later, Jeremy remarks, "This film is way more Newsies than I think it wanted to be." *In "Everything Wrong With Ice Age", in response to the baby's wide, amazed eyes, Jeremy remarks that Disney famously animates characters to be as cute as possible, but Fox was like "Nah." At the end, several clips appear in the post-review stinger: one saber-tooth tiger quotes a line by Scar; "When She Loved Me" plays as Manny wistfully examines the cave paintings of a family of mammoths; and as the baby goes over to Diego, Boo is heard saying, "Kitty!" *In "Everything Wrong With Star Trek III: The Search for Spock", when Kluge lifts himself in the air while standing on a rock, Jeremy remarks about what "The Lion King-level rock movement" that was, then adds, "Kluge didn't even need to sing a song!" *In "Everything Wrong With Kung Fu Panda 3", Jeremy compares the large boat in the middle of the desert to Tatooine. He also compares the pandas to Ewoks. *In the Ultimate Edition video of "Everything Wrong With Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice", Bruce Wayne's dream sequence is compared to "that Thor nonsense from Age of Ultron". One post-review stinger, set in the desert, features dialog by the Genie from Aladdin. **In the original video, Jeremy points out how Superman's name is underlined in the newspaper headlines was helpful, lest anyone got them "confused with articles on Captain America." *In "Everything Wrong With How to Train Your Dragon 2", at the part where Hiccup and Toothless discover the crystal fortress, Jeremy remarks, "Elsa got banished again!" When Hiccup's mother discovers her son, Jeremy quips, "I guess we know what happened to Merida after the end of Brave. No need for Brave 2, Pixar; we're warning you." *In "Everything Wrong With Dark Shadows", Jeremy calls Dark Shadows "another Pirates movie". *In "Everything Wrong With Citizen Kane", the film's final sentence is "Remade By Disney". *In "Everything Wrong With Shrek", several Disney references are made: **Duloc is compared to Disneyland and Lord Farquaad to Michael Eisner. **When Shrek tells Donkey, "That'll do, Donkey, that'll do," Jeremy thinks this is a Gordy reference. **As Shrek and Donkey look up at the stars in the sky, Jeremy thinks that "The Lion King somehow turned stargazing into fart jokes." **When Princess Fiona's true form is revealed, as an ogress, even though she has human parents, Jeremy wonders why she couldn't stay human and "have a Kermit/Miss Piggy relationship." **At the end, when Donkey and the dragon get together, Jeremy wonders if Eddie Murphy's playing a dragon in Mulan makes Donkey seem like "Mushu reincarnated". **In one clip of the post-review stinger, Shrek is seen yelling at Donkey, the former speaking in Woody's voice (he is yelling, "YOU ARE A TOYYYY!!"). *In "Everything Wrong With Madagascar", Jeremy calls Gloria the hippo "a sexy hippo ripoff of Fantasia". *In "Everything Wrong With Kingsman: The Golden Circle", a reference is made to National Treasure: Book of Secrets. *In "Everything Wrong With Saw II", Jeremy thinks that the movie "rips off the National Treasure brick-based clue payoff". *In "Everything Wrong With Jack Reacher", the opening logos are compared to those for Disney/Pixar. *In "Everything Wrong With Warcraft", the following Disney references are made: **One scene involving a crowd of orcs causes Jeremy to remark, "John Carter much?" **As the orcs prepare to go after the enemy, Jeremy asks if that is really Warcraft or "a gritty reboot of Monsters, Inc.". **The movie's final battle is compared to The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian. *In "Everything Wrong With Krampus", Jeremy compares Krampus' arrival to that of the rhino from James and the Giant Peach. Also, at least two clips in the stinger feature Disney audio. In one, as the camera pulls away from Max's room window, Woody is heard telling Buzz, "What could Andy possibly get that is worse than you?" The other shows footage of some snowy, spooky woods while "This is Halloween" plays in the background. *In "Everything Wrong With Deep Blue Sea" Disney is mentioned. *In "Everything Wrong With The Legend of Tarzan", at the part where Jane stands alone before some falling leaves, Jeremy compares this to Pocahontas and deadpans, "Guess she painted with all the colors of the wind or something?" Also, not surprisingly, he compares this Tarzan movie to the Disney one. *In "Everything Wrong With I Know What You Did Last Summer", at the moment where Helen asks Elsa to let her into her shop to escape the killer, Jeremy remarks about how this movie "unintentionally inspires Elsa-based sister issues from Frozen". *In "Everything Wrong With Deadpool", Jeremy opens by riffing on the extended Marvel logo being used in "a film made away from Disney". *In "Everything Wrong With Underworld: Rise of the Lycans", Jeremy compares this movie to Brave, but with vampires and werewolves being replaced by bears. Also, Jeremy ridicules a character played by Bill Nighy, arguing that he suffered an affliction from playing Davy Jones after two Pirates of the Caribbean movies. *In "Everything Wrong With Underworld Awakening", Jeremy compares Selene seeing what her daughter sees to Mrs. Potato Head in Toy Story 3. *In "Everything Wrong With Resident Evil: Extinction", Jeremy compares the virus taking over the world to Scar taking over the Pride Lands. *In "Everything Wrong With The Secret Life of Pets", the following Disney references are made: **Jeremy compares the pets' hidden lifestyles to that of Toy Story. **Jeremy decides, for some reason, to call Duke Buzz Lightyear, probably due to him muscling in Max. **Jeremy compares the door-opening in the van in this movie to that from Finding Dory. **In the sewer scene, Jeremy wonders if the predators and prey living together and getting means if they "only feed on rival rats from Ratatouille". **Jeremy negatively contrasts Max and Woody in terms of "favorite and leader". *In "Everything Wrong With The Ring 2", after ridiculing the deer attack scene, Jeremy ridicules the herd of deer that then show up after the fact, "probably because they were attending Bambi's funeral." Also, Jeremy compares Samara possessing the videotape to "the Genie being free but still living in the lamp and granting wishes." *In "Everything Wrong with The Magnificent Seven", Jeremy compares the shot of the Imperial Saloon, where women stand "perfectly coquettish on the balcony", to "an attraction at Disneyland". *In "Everything Wrong With The Accountant", Jeremy compares Ben Affleck's character to Bob Parr, for his helping an elderly couple cheat on their taxes. *In "Everything Wrong With Trolls", Jeremy thinks the Trolls look like Stitch. Jeremy also criticizes this movie for being like other non-Pixar movies, in that it has a "'character poops when scared' cliche". *In "Everything Wrong With The Cabin In The Woods", the final sentence for this movie is "cabin fever". As this happens, the song "Cabin Fever" from Muppet Treasure Island plays. *In "Everything Wrong With The Smurfs", Jeremy compares the Smurf village to "one of his wife's Disney Tinker Bell straight-to-home-video movies." He also thinks about how this movie is a ripoff of Enchanted. Finally, he compares the "waking the dog" moment in this movie to that of Toy Story. *In "Everything Wrong With The Fast and The Furious: Tokyo Drift", Jeremy remarks that Cars is one of those movies that showed Americans "suffering from the embarrassing ability to drift." Also, Jeremy points out that one Japanese guy is eating "out of a magical Mary Poppins bag that never runs out." He also says that this movie is "a stone's throw away from Disney's Brink!" *In "Everything Wrong With Sing", Jeremy remarks that "some suit at Illumination had seen Zootopia and said, 'Give me that, except more animal variety and less plot. And no Shakira.'" In one stinger clip at the end of the video, "Rain, Rain, Rain Came Down, Down, Down" plays over the theater flood scene. *In "Everything Wrong With Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children", Jeremy thinks that this movie gives him "John Carter PTSD" and "National Treasure vibes". *In "Everything Wrong With Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them", Jeremy thinks that one winged blue bug resembles something from John Carter. Later, as Newt tries to lock up the creatures in his satchel, saying something about needing a teacup, Jeremy remarks, "Did this movie just turn into Alice In Wonderland?" Finally, as Grindelwald tries to kill Newt, Jeremy remarks, "Why not Hakuna Matata– I mean Avada Kedavra his a**?" *In "Everything Wrong With Passengers", Jeremy thinks that this movie is "Titanic, 2001, and WALL-E all rolled into one." *In "Everything Wrong With Assassin's Creed", Jeremy thinks this film's plot is a "rejected National Treasure 2 concept". Later, as Callum is sentenced to death, Jeremy is confident he will be rescued by Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann at the last minute. *In "Everything Wrong With Noah", Jeremy questions why there's nothing keeping people out of the dark forest in this movie, like in Maleficent. Two clips in the post-review stinger feature clips from Disney films: first, as birds fly into the ark, [[Seagulls (Finding Nemo)|the seagulls from Finding Nemo]] are heard, and second, "Circle of Life" plays as the animals approach the ark. *In "Everything Wrong With Justice League: Flashpoint Paradox", Jeremy compares Cyborg's amphibious, big-wheeled vehicle to "Tron vehicles". Two clips in the post-review stinger show audio from Disney films: first, after alternate universe Superman destroys soldiers with his laser vision, Jack Skellington is heard singing, "What have I done?", and second, as the Flash runs across water, Dash Parr from The Incredibles heard doing the same thing. *In "Everything Wrong With Logan", Jeremy wonders if Laura is driving her car "using the toys from Toy Story 2 or the fish from Finding Dory." *In "Everything Wrong With The Greatest Showman", a reference is made to The Fox and the Hound. *In "Everything Wrong With Battleship", Jeremy criticizes this movie for ripping off, among other things, the "drop-anchor-and-turn trick from Pirates of the Caribbean". *In "Everything Wrong With The Mummy", Jeremy thinks that this movie "inspires 75% of the Pirates of the Caribbean series." *In "Everything Wrong With The Mummy Returns", Jeremy criticizes one guy for putting a knife in his mouth "like a bad guy from the streets of Agrabah." *In "Everything Wrong With The Transformers: The Movie", Jeremy calls Megatron being retrofitted with a new suit and new weaponry "Megatron: Legacy", a reference to Tron: Legacy. *In "Everything Wrong With Lara Croft: Tomb Raider", a reference is made to the National Treasure movies. *In "Everything Wrong With Despicable Me", Jeremy calls Gru a "Mike Wazowski-shaped a****le". One clip in the post-review stinger, showing an elephant about to be shrunk, plays music from Honey, I Shrunk the Kids. *In "Everything Wrong With Despicable Me 2", the following Disney references are made: **Jeremy describes Lucy driving the car-turned-sub underwater as a scene from Finding Nemo 2: Find Harder. **As Margo falls for Antonio, Jeremy criticizes the movie for "padding its running time by accosting him with this Disney Channel bu****it that contributes nothing to the plot". **Jeremy compliments the movie for a song on the soundtrack by Pharrell Williams, but is reminded of the fact that the song in question lost its Oscar to "Let It Go" that year. *In "Everything Wrong With La La Land", as Mia and Sebastian dance together at the Griffith Observatory, full of stars, Jeremy quips, "Hey, movie, your WALL-E is showing!" *In "Everything Wrong With Bright", references are made to DuckTales, Song of the South, and National Treasure. *In "Everything Wrong With Ghostbusters (2016)", Jeremy compares Erin going into the portal to save Abby to the climax from Big Hero 6. In one clip of the post-review stinger, as the Ghostbusters confront Rowan floating in midair, one hears dialog spoken by Peter Pan. *In "Everything Wrong With Men in Black", Jeremy thinks that Tony Shalhoub's character Jack Jeebs has only a single memorable scene, even though most people don't know his name or his works, which includes Cars. *In "Everything Wrong With The Nut Job", Jeremy thinks the opening shot, featuring pigeons on a wire, is a ripoff of a Pixar short (most likely For the Birds). He also thinks this movie rips off "the everyone-pitches-in-and-stands-in-line-to-help-store-nuts thing from A Bug's Life". *In "Everything Wrong With The Power Rangers (2017)", when Bryan Cranston's character is first seen, Jeremy exclaims, "He hasn't been seen in a movie this s***ty since John Carter. *In "Everything Wrong With 300: Rise of an Empire", Jeremy thinks this movie "takes a page from the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise, for better or worse." *In "Everything Wrong With The Boss Baby", Jeremy compares the scene of "toys starting their day without human involvement and the Randy Newman-esque piano strokes" to the ''Toy Story'' series. *In "Everything Wrong With The Fate of the Furious", Jeremy compares the Fast and the Furious franchise to the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' franchise, "where everybody changes their good guy and bad guy status to fit some sort of crazy narrative." *In "Everything Wrong With Scream 2", a reference is made to Beverly Hills Family Robinson. *In "Everything Wrong With Blade Runner", Jeremy calls Sebastian "[[Sid Phillips|Sid from Toy Story]] all grown up." *In "Everything Wrong With John Wick 2", Jeremy asks, "Is this National Treasure 3 or Now You See Me 3?" *In "Everything Wrong With Saw IV", a reference is made to the Circle of Life. *In "Everything Wrong With Baby Driver", in response to one character not wanting to be fed "more lines from Monsters, Inc.", Jeremy remarks, "If you're gonna go Pixar, do A Bug's Life!" *In "Everything Wrong With The Dark Tower", Jeremy thinks that this movie is "way more Tron: Legacy than is intended." *In "Everything Wrong With Blade Runner 2049", references are made to Miracle and Tron: Legacy. *In "Everything Wrong With Wonder Woman", Jeremy compares one scene to The Princess Diaries, during which he expects no one to remains seated. In one clip in the post-review stinger, a sound byte of Moana is heard. *In "Everything Wrong With The Emoji Movie", a reference is made to Inside Out. *In "Everything Wrong With Transformers: The Last Knight", a reference is made to National Treasure. In the stinger, one clip features dialog spoken by Edna Mode. Another clip shows Optimus Prime saying, "What have I done?", which is the trigger for Jack Skellington to sing "What have I done?" *In "Everything Wrong With Jumanji", Jeremy compares this movie's effects to that of Flubber. In one clip in the post-review stinger, as Alan Parrish warns everyone not to touch purple flowers that shoot poisonous barbs, his voice turns into that of the Genie, who says, "Watch out, they spit." Both Alan and the Genie are played by Robin Williams. *In "Everything Wrong With Murder on The Orient Express", references are made to Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides and Olaf. *In "Everything Wrong With War For The Planet of The Apes", references are made to Woody and Bo Peep. *In "Everything Wrong With Despicable Me 3", a reference is made to Finding Nemo. *In "Everything Wrong With The Amityville Horror (2005)", a reference is made to The Little Mermaid. *In "Everything Wrong With The Bee Movie", references are made to Mulan and Toy Story. *In "Everything Wrong With Paddington", a reference is made to Up. *In "Everything Wrong With The Lego Ninjago Movie", a reference is made to the seagulls from Finding Nemo. *In "Everything Wrong With Saw III", "Let It Go" plays as the final "sentence" for this movie ("Hung Naked and Frozen") is displayed. *Any time a sunrise is shown during a stinger, "Nants ingonyama..." plays in the background. *One clip in the stinger for "Everything Wrong With Twister" shows a tractor being thrown through the air by a tornado. As this happens, audio from Cars is heard: a bull bellowing and, in response, Mater saying, "That's Frank." *One clip in the stinger for "Everything Wrong With Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull" shows Indy's party going over the waterfall. As this happens, Gerard from The Fugitive is heard saying, "He just did a go****n Peter Pan off of this dam!" *Several clips in the stinger for "Everything Wrong With Gladiator" have audio from Disney films. One shows Maximus pulling out a sword stuck in a tree. As this happens, audio from The Sword in the Stone, the inscription of the sword, is heard. In another stinger, Zucchbar, the Roman province, is shown, as Obi-Wan Kenobi is heard describing Mos Eisley, as though Zucchbar, like Mos Eisley, is "a wretched hive of scum and villainy." In one more stinger, a crowd of spectators in a coliseum are heard cheering, while audio from The Mighty Ducks is heard: the spectators going "Quack! Quack! Quack, quack, quack...". *In one clip in the stinger for "Everything Wrong With 300", "Circle of Life" is heard as an old man is looking at a baby and then starts to hold it up over a cliff. *Three separate clips in the stinger for "Everything Wrong With How the Grinch Stole Christmas" involve audio from Disney films: **"Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" is dubbed over Cindy Lou Who's singing "Where Are You, Christmas?" **As the Grinch makes off with all of the Christmas decorations, "What's This?" plays in the background. **During the Who-bilation, "It Feels Like Christmas" from The Muppet Christmas Carol plays. *Two clips in the stinger for "Everything Wrong With How to Train Your Dragon" feature audio from Disney films. The first plays "He's a Pirate" from the Pirates of the Caribbean series as the fleet of Viking ships approach the island. The second plays "A Whole New World" as Hiccup and Astrid fly through the air on Toothless the dragon. *One clip in the stinger for "Everything Wrong With Paranormal Activity 4" plays audio from Toy Story: at the clip of a trail of toys on the floor, Sarge is heard saying, "A good soldier never leaves a man behind". *Two clips in the stinger for "Everything Wrong With Angry Birds" feature Disney audio: one shows Bomb saying a line from Wreck-It Ralph and the other plays music from the Pirates of the Caribbean movies as the pig ship arrives. *Several clips in the stinger for "Everything Wrong With Shrek 2" feature Disney audio: **As the kid in the DreamWorks logo floats up, holding a bunch of balloons, Carl Fredricksen is heard saying, "So long, boys! I'll send you a postcard from Paradise Falls!" **As Shrek realizes he has turned human, "Human Again" plays in the background. **During the climactic battle, Pinocchio is briefly turned into a real boy, only to be turned back into a puppet again moments later. As this happens, the old man from The Hunchback of Notre Dame is heard saying, "I'm free, I'm free!...Dang it." ''CinemaWins'' *''Tomorrowland, ''Tron: Legacy, The Good Dinosaur, The Jungle Book, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Finding Nemo, Zootopia, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, The Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Captain America: Civil War, Big Hero 6, Ant-Man, Finding Dory, Wreck-It Ralph, Doctor Strange, The Jungle Book, Moana, Rogue One, Guardians of the Galaxy, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Iron Man 3, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Thor: The Dark World, Coco, Thor: Ragnarok, The Incredibles, Black Panther, Inside Out, Solo, Ant-Man and the Wasp, Star Wars: The Last Jedi, and Incredibles 2 have all been the subjects of "Everything Great About..." videos. *One video is about Kylo Ren's true identity. *In "Everything Great About Pan", it is hoped that Garrett Hedlund will work long enough for "another TRON sequel". *In "Everything Great About How to Train Your Dragon", references to The Good Dinosaur and Marvel are made. *In "Everything Great About Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them", references are made to the Sanderson Sisters, Hocus Pocus, Tron, Idris Elba's role as Shere Khan, Ginnifer Goodwin's role as Judy Hopps, Johnny Depp's role as Jack Sparrow, and the Circle of Life. *In "Everything Great About Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire", "Beauty and the Beast" is heard during the dance. *In "Everything Great About Sunshine", references are made to WALL-E and EVE. *In "Everything Great About Kung Fu Panda 2", a reference is made to Ginnifer Goodwin's role as Judy Hopps. *In "Everything Great About Alien Covenant", a reference is made to Tron: Ascension. *In "Everything Great About Trolls", a reference is made to Baymax. *In "Everything Great About Ender's Game!", a reference is made to Disney. ''The Cinema Snob'' *''Too Smart for Strangers'' was reviewed as part of his "DVD-R Hell" series. During the review, when Pooh says that strangers want to hurt bears, a clip from The Country Bears, where Reed Thimple crushes a scale model of Country Bear Hall, plays in response. *In his review of New Year's Evil, when Diane Sullivan's assistant is murdered in the bathroom, he speculates that the murderer attacks her by luring her with a dripping faucet, similar to Donald Duck. As this happen, a clip from Drip Dippy Donald plays. ''CollegeHumor'' *"Colors of the Wind: Stoner Edition" aka "Tokahontas" is a parody of the song "Colors of the Wind" from Pocahontas. *"DuckTales Theme Gone Horribly Wrong!" is a parody of the DuckTales opening theme. Scrooge McDuck suddenly breaks all of his bones after jumping into his money bin one day, and as a result he is sent to the hospital where he then dies. A funeral is held for him, where he is buried with all of his money, and his nephews are traumatized by his death, leading to them going crazy and being sent to prison, their uncle Donald being very angry at them and refusing to pay the "duck bail", before finally going bankrupt and committing suicide. *"Pixar Logo Gone Horribly Wrong!" is a parody of the Pixar logo. Luxo, Jr. kills the "I" in "Pixar" after squashing it, and while anthropomorphic letters attend the I's funeral, Luxo, Jr. is arrested and taken to court while a mob of letters jeer at it. He is tried and found guilty, thrown in a jail cell, and finally executed via electric chair while the "P" and "XAR" celebrate. *In an animated parody called "Angry Birds PSA", Donald Duck, Darkwing Duck, Piglet, and Miss Piggy are among various fictional birds and pigs who decry the bird-on-pig violence of the Angry Birds video game. *"The Mad (Republican) Tea Party" is a parody of the Unbirthday Party scene from Alice in Wonderland. *"Be Our Bachelor" is a parody of the song "Be Our Guest" from Beauty and the Beast. *"Prince Harry as a Disney Prince" features Prince Henry of Wales inhabiting the role of each Disney Prince. *"Under the Deep Sea" is a parody of the song "Under the Sea" from The Little Mermaid. *"Aladdin's Mistake" is a parody of Aladdin, where Aladdin wishes that the Genie was human instead of wishing him free. ''Console Wars'' *The videos on the differences between the Super Nintendo and Sega Genesis versions of video games, to see which one is the better version, include the following Disney video games: Aladdin, Toy Story, The Lion King, Mickey Mania, Beauty and the Beast, and, in one video, two other Mickey Mouse games that both involve magic: The Magical Quest (for the Super NES) and World of Illusion (for the Genesis). ''Cool 3D World'' *In "Cool 3D World January 2016 Vine Compilation", a small, naked Jack Sparrow is shown in the palms of two hands. *In "The Egg 4", Jack Sparrow is smoking in the beginning. ''Cracked'' *"Historically Accurate Disney Princess" is a parody of Disney movies. *In the video "5 Movie Characters Who Suddenly Forgot Their Super Powers", it shows that Jafar has the power to get people to do what he wants, yet not always. It also shows that Fix-It Felix's hammer can fix anything, even if he doesn't want it to, and questions why he doesn't use it to fix Vanellope's glitch. *One video argues that Pinocchio makes no sense for four reasons: 1) Pinocchio's mission to be a real boy is absurdly impossible; 2) Geppetto is not really prepared to raise this kid; 3) Geppetto is a pedophile for having a puppet-cum-miracle-son and so many cuckoo clocks; and 4) Pleasure Island is not really profitable. **There is also a "lightning round" which denounces the film further. Among other things, Jiminy Cricket considers telling Geppetto that Pinocchio is going off to Stromboli's theater rather than school but thinks better of it for fear of snitching, Lampwick's donkey fate being proof of Pinocchio's not being entirely brave or unselfish as he abandons Pleasure Island himself, and Pinocchio ties his donkey tail to a rock and then jumps into the water with it. ''Crash Course ;Chemistry *In "Water and Solutions -- for Dirty Laundry: Crash Course Chemistry #7", WALL-E appears on Michael Faraday's table. *In "Passing Gases: Effusion, Diffusion and the Velocity of a Gas - Crash Course Chemistry #16", Mike Wazowski can be seen hiding in a locker. *In "Hydrocarbon Derivatives - Crash Course Chemistry #43", there is this reference to the movie ''Flubber: Philip Brainard appears holding Flubber, the title character. *In "Nomenclature - Crash Course Chemistry #44", Merlin appears. ;Study Skills *In "Planning & Organization: Crash Course Study Skills #4", Thomas says "Let's get down to business, defeat the huns ...", quoting "I'll Make a Man Out of You" from Mulan. *In "Focus & Concentration: Crash Course Study Skills #5", Dug the dog from Up appears while Thomas says "Squirrel!" to imitate him. ''DEATH BATTLE! *At least three Death Battles have involved a Disney character: **Goliath was pitted against Beast of ''X-Men fame. **Scrooge McDuck was pitted against Shovel Knight. **Sora was pitted against Pit of Kid Icarus fame. A clip of the opening of Hercules is shown at the beginning of Pit's analysis. *In "Justin Bieber vs. Rebecca Black", Wizard describes Bieber as "the biggest teen hit since Hannah Montana." Coincidentally, Miley Cyrus appears at the end of the fight getting ready to sing the U.S. National Anthem but gets slit through the head with a katana from the car crash explosion that caused not only Bieber and Black's deaths, but also the deaths of the Jonas Brothers. *In "Kirby vs. Majin Buu", Boomstick goes over the names of the Buu Saga villains from Dragon Ball: Bibidi, Babidi and Buu. After he figures it out, he sings, "Put 'em together and what do you get?", to which Wizard deadpans, "A Disney lawsuit." Also, the sponsor of Funimation's website spoofs a Toy Story sequence, including its product for the Super Saiyan God Goku figure spoofing Woody: the Goku figure turns its head around 360 degrees and says, "We see eeeeeverythiiiiiing...". *In "Yang vs. Tifa", Boomstick compares Remnant, where Yang Xiao Long comes from, to Disneyland, "the happiest, most gun-filled place on Earth". *In "Balrog vs. TJ Combo", in describing TJ's attacks, his Powerline move is brought up, which Boomstick briefly confuses for the singer from A Goofy Movie. *In "Smokey Bear vs. McGruff the Crime Dog", Smokey's analysis mentions how he "infiltrated Disney" with a clip from In the Bag. Also, when it is said that he's befriended nature "much like a Disney Princess", a clip from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is shown. It is also said that he had even partnered with Bambi to teach fire safety, during which a clip of Bambi is shown. *In "Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai", when Jack's analysis mentions that he learned archery from Robin Hood, Boomstick refers to him as "everyone's favorite talking fox" and shows some clips from the Disney film before Wiz corrects him. *In "Wario VS King Dedede", Wiz describes Wario as being obsessed with humiliating his rival, Mario, and "accumulating Scrooge McDuck levels of riches" all at the same time. ''Did You Know Gaming'' *One of the episodes is about Disney games. ''Dragon Ball Z Abridged'' *In Christmas Tree of Might, Goku says "That's Disney evil". ''Eddsworld'' *In Space Face, WALL-E's inactive body is found in the garbage disposal bay and labeled as "defective." *In Fun Dead, Fix-It Felix can be seen on the side of a cabinet in the arcade. One of the zombies is also seen wearing a Mouseketeer hat. *In PowerEdd, Dipper's hat and a figure of baby Groot can be spotted in the room Edd crashes into. In the post-credits, Nick Fury makes a cameo getting rejected by Edd, the former presumably trying to enlist Edd into the Avengers. ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' *In the Season 4 finale, "Jim Henson vs. Stan Lee", Walt Disney appears as a third party, portrayed as the tyrannical embodiment of the Disney corporation itself rather than Walt Disney the specific person, and forcibly employs the two in light of Disney's acquisition of Marvel Comics and the Muppets franchise. The battle ends on the image of an endless hallway of toiling Disney animators/artists who can be seen working on images of various Disney properties, both original and acquired. *The "Darth Vader vs. Adolf Hitler" trilogy has at least one per installment: **In the first video, Vader says that Hitler is "like the sorcerer's apprentice". **In the second video, Vader mentions that he is "the voice of Mufasa", referring to his portrayal by James Earl Jones. **In the third video, Hitler mocks the acquisition of Star Wars by Disney, saying that Vader now "bows down to Mickey Mouse" and "couldn't even conquer Space Mountain". Near the end, he mentions "your new boyfriend Goofy" during his hysterical final rant before finally being killed by Vader. *In "Albert Einstein vs. Stephen Hawking", Albert Einstein says that Stephen Hawking's voice synthesizer sounds like WALL-E mixed with a Speak & Spell. *In "Mr. T vs. Mr. Rogers", Mr. Rogers says to Mr. T that he plans to "chop him into four black dudes and remake Cool Runnings." *In "Miley Cyrus vs. Joan of Arc", Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott appear in the background reacting to one of Miley's insults towards Joan. They are, sadly, the only fictional Disney-specific characters to actually make any appearance in the series to date. *In "Donald Drumpf vs. Ebenezer Scrooge", J.P. Morgan, filling the role of the Ghost of Christmas Past, says that Scrooge, to avoid being dumped by his childhood girlfriend, "should have made like Sebastian, and kissed the girl!" *In "Oprah Winfrey vs. Ellen DeGeneres", Oprah Winfrey mentions that Ellen DeGeneres "played a fish with brain damage", referencing Dory and her short-term memory loss. ''Film Theory'' *In the episode Disney's FROZEN: Anna and Elsa Are NOT SISTERS?!, a Disney Wiki page of King Agnarr and Queen Iduna can be seen when the host searches for their names. The episode is also focused on Frozen. *The episode Is Luke EVIL in Star Wars: The Force Awakens? is focused on Star Wars: The Force Awakens. *The episode Marvel's Ant-Man Could KILL Us All! is focused on Marvel's Ant-Man. *The episode Beauty and the Beast's OVERLOOKED Tragedy is focused on Beauty and the Beast. *The episode Zootopia's Crack Conspiracy Theory is focused on Zootopia. ''G.I. Joe PSAs'' *In one of the PSAs, one kid asks Deep Six "Hey, aren't you Buzz Lightyear?" and another kid whispers "I love your movie". ''Hakima Studios'' *Halfway through the episode "Sonic VS Road Runner", the Road Runner (from Looney Tunes) stops to kiss Jessica Rabbit from Who Framed Roger Rabbit. ''Happy Tree Friends'' *In the irregular episode Dino-Sore Days, it is notable that Cro-Marmot has Mickey Mouse gloves. *In the Halloween special Remains to be Seen, the scene where zombie Cuddles and Giggles slurp a brain like spaghetti until their lips touch is a parody of the famous scene from Lady and the Tramp. ''Homestar Runner'' *"The Reddest Radish": The Announcer pronounces "Please" the same way as does Roger Rabbit. (as seen in "Homestarloween Party")]] *"Homestarloween Party": The Poopsmith is dressed as Tron. Also, the Visor Robot created in this toon bears a resemblance to Maximilian. *"Strong Bad Email #30: 12:00": In the VCR Easter egg, one videotape has "Condorman" written on the label. *"Strong Bad Email #40: VACATION": Strong Bad complains that Pantsburg is more boring than Mr. Toad's Wild Ride, but admits the ride was actually fun. *"Strong Bad Email #41: INVISIBILITY": The Tandy 400's last words, "end of line", are quoted from Tron. *"A Decemberween Pageant": Strong Bad plays a mariner named Archibald, who is dressed like Captain Nemo. At one point, he is battling a squid, which refer to 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. *"Strong Bad Email #104: THEME PARK": The Strong Badian Riverquest Safariventure is a parody of Jungle Cruise. *"Halloween Fairstival": The King of Town is dressed as the Mayor of Halloween Town, complete with the ability to turn his head around to change the expression from happy to sad. *"Strong Bad Email #119: ANIMAL": Sterrance is seen wearing yellow shoes that look like the ones Mickey Mouse wears. *"Strong Bad Email #120: RADIO": Marzipan's book Tolstoy Story 2 is a partial reference to Toy Story 2. *"HomestarRunner.com PAY PLUS!": In the Teen Girl Squad/Sweet Cuppin Cakes crossover sampler, when the Arrow'd Guy turns the Wheelchair from a crude cartoon wheelchair drawing into a more realistic wheelchair drawing, the Wheelchair exclaims, "I'm a real boy!" *"Ever and More!": In an Easter egg, Homestar Runner sings the DuckTales theme song while reclining in a bathtub full of gold coins. *"Strong Bad Email #190: LICENSED": The outside wall of Papa Cardgage's PUDDIN' PATCH has an image of The Cheat as a mouse holding a honey pot reminiscent of Winnie the Pooh. The knock-off DVD The Secret Princess and Her Oppressive Authority Figure 4 imitates such Disney Princess films as Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and Cinderella. *"Teen Girl Squad Issue 14": Quarterback's speech to The Ugly One mimics lyrics from the song "What I've Been Looking For" from High School Musical. *"Strong Bad Email #200: EMAIL THUNDER": Homestar claims to have once dressed up like Coach Z. This scene shows Coach Z with a fondue pot and a Tigger tail. *"Most in the Graveyard": When they arrive at the graveyard, Homestar thinks they're at Disneyland when he tells Pom Pom that they will go to several Disney attractions there, such as Space Mountain, Mr. Toad's Wild Ride and Tom Sawyer Island. He also mentions that they parked in the Goofy section of the Disney character-themed parking lot. At the end, he says to Pom Pom, "Happy Carousel of Progress!" *"Crystal Fortress": The scene with Strong Bad on the mountaintop is a parody of the "Night On Bald Mountain" scene of Fantasia, with Strong Bad as Chernabog. *"Doomy Tales of the Macabre": At the end, Homestar asks Coach Z if, as part of the latter's MC Skat Kat costume, he stole Mickey Mouse's pants. *"I Killed Pom Pom": Mistakenly believing that Pom Pom is dressed as Dom DeLuise, Homestar asks if he was in The Boatniks. *"The House That Gave Sucky Tricks": Marzipan is dressed as Captain EO. *"Later That Night...": Pom Pom is dressed as the Sunshine Bird. *"Haunted Photo Booth": Bubs is dressed as Stan Pines. *"Mr. Poofers Must Die": Strong Sad is dressed as Tummi Gummi. ''How It Should Have Ended'' *The Star Wars series, Tron, Toy Story 3, Tangled, The Avengers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Iron Man 3, Frozen, Guardians of the Galaxy, Inside Out, Big Hero 6, The Good Dinosaur, The Jungle Book, Finding Nemo, Captain America: Civil War, Beauty and the Beast, and Moana have all been subjects of "HISHE". *In the Super Cafe episode "Swingers Tribute", Superman starts having the hots for Elastigirl, only to notice that she is out with Jack-Jack. *One episode of "Hero Swap" is Pinocchio, with the titular puppet being played by the Terminator. *In the HISHE Kids video "Three Little Pigs: Fixed Fairy Tales", when the Big Bad Wolf was blasted into the air by Pig #1's boxing glove cannon, he lets out the Goofy holler. ''JonTron'' *In his Top 20 SNES Games List, he put Cold Shadow starring Maui Mallard at #19 and Aladdin at #17. *While looking at different games based off the Greek legend of Heracles, Jon looked at both the PlayStation and Game Boy versions of the ''Hercules'' video game. Also, at the beginning of the video, he started talking about Hercules while playing the Tarzan video game on Nintendo 64; he even sings a verse of Two Worlds. *In "Disney Bootlegs", Jon looked and played the selected four pirated games made in China (parodies of The Lion King and Mulan), Snow White and the 7 Clever Boys (parody of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) and several Frozen online girl games from DressUpWho. Also at the start of the video, he showed the toy Bear of the Interest (parody of Winnie the Pooh), covers of Chinese video games (included Pinocchio, Aladdin, and The Little Mermaid) and screenshots of A Bug's Life and Finding Nemo-themed platformer games. ''The Last Angry Geek'' *In his Geek Riff on "Eat For Health", as the little boy, Ralph, is shown uninterested in healthy foods, the Geek says, on his behalf, "I'm gonna wreck it!" Later, when fish is displayed as part of the meat/eggs group, the Geek exclaims, "Hey! We found Nemo!" ''The Misfortune of Being Ned'' *In "Ice Fishing", a mermaid resembling Ariel is seen when Ned comes across a merman giving him powers to be Aquaman. ''My Little Pony Meets'' *In "Wreck-It Ralph", Pinkie Pie comes to Sugar Rush and causes havoc by eating everything out of house and home. *In "Rapunzel", Rapunzel ends up in Ponyville on her way to Arendelle for Anna's birthday to which every single Disney Princess (including Sofia the First) is invited, but gets attacked by the Diamond Dogs and saved by Rarity and Spike. Then, the Diamond Dogs land in Maleficent's lair, who appoints them as her new minions, and one of them refuses and calling her a hag, which angers her and zaps him, having them follow her. meets My Little Pony]] *In "Tsum Tsum", Apple Bloom brings Tsum Tsum figures of Mickey Mouse, Marie, and Elsa to the Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse, but the figures then call every other Tsum Tsum figure in existence to arrive at and overrun the clubhouse. The Tsums all quickly make trouble for the young ponies and, in spite of the young ponies' trying to get rid of them, they eventually take the clubhouse for themselves. The Cutie Mark Crusaders ultimately have to go to Sugarcube Corner in order to figure out how to get rid of the Tsums once and for all. *In "Godzilla", Bambi and Thumper appear in the beginning, then Godzilla steps on Bambi (a reference to the famous animated short ), and then Rapunzel is mentioned again when Spike talks to Twilight Sparkle about the adventures in "Rapunzel Meets My Little Pony". *In "ToucanLDM", ToucanLDM asks if he's going to Walt Disney World. *In "Elsa", Twilight Sparkle has Pinkie Pie bring Elsa to Ponyville to help wrap up winter, and then later brings Anna for company so Elsa would feel good. The Three Caballeros also make a cameo while Pinkie Pie brings Anna and Elsa home, and Pinkie Pie also brings Olaf with her to a scared Twilight and Applejack, who kicks his head off and to Flurry Heart who sucks on his head. Rapunzel is once again mentioned by Anna when she remembered Ponyville when Rarity helps Rapunzel and saves Anna's birthday present. *In "Sofia the First", Sofia has a problem, so the Amulet of Avalor summons Princess Celestia and asks her was it a friendship problem, but all Sofia wanted was someone to help open a pickle jar (a possible reference to ), then, Princess Celestia angrily breaks the jar and scolds Sofia "Don't summon me again" and vanishes back to Equestria. *In "Moana", while Moana works on meeting Maui, Gummy gets on board of her canoe, which scares her and attacks Heihei, which Pinkie Pie punishes him with no cupcakes for a week. Pinkie Pie explains to Moana that she and Gummy are visiting the entire Disney Universe. Later, she visits Avalor during a celebration saying she couldn't dare miss a party, and Elena asks who has been tampering with the punch, and Dumbo reluctantly whistles (hinting he has been) then Elena angrily utters Spanish and throws a punch glass to the floor. After the short, Pua asks Pascal to send Heihei to KFC. *In "Starlight Likes Kites", a reference to the scene in the episode "Rock Solid Friendship", Starlight Glimmer sings "Let's Go Fly a Kite". Category:Non-Disney Category:Lists